


Strong

by Lyric



Category: Gwen & Blake, Shefani
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyric/pseuds/Lyric
Summary: "I'll be your strong and steady."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Flip-side scene to "Sweet"

I crave his strength.

Yesterday, today, forever; I need him to have my back, my hand, my heart. I need to know I can depend on him and that he will always be there. Always. 

I’m not used to being able to count on the strength of a man, because I’ve always had to be the strong one. Alone. Always forgiving and picking up the pieces; always excusing and overlooking. He falls, I catch; rinse and repeat. This is brand new to me - us both strong, separately and together - but I know it’s what I’ve been waiting for. And I know that he will always be here for me. Always. 

I couldn’t have made it through this year without him. My own strength had been on its way to failing me. I would still be floundering, barely treading water, if Blake hadn’t been there to lift me up and love me. He’s handled all the baggage I carried in with me: insecurities, anxieties, complicated mental and emotional leftovers from my marriage, and he didn’t falter once under the weight. How could I have gotten to this point without this man? How can I ever love him enough?

His hands on my hips give mine the chance to roam down to his shoulders, then his arms. The power I feel there, muscles encased in skin as he holds onto me, makes me feel tiny, protected... safe. The power I feel as he pumps in and out of me creates a different kind of feeling. The kind of feeling I want to last forever, ripples of sensation that would threaten to topple me over if I hadn’t already been lying on my back underneath him. 

I feel the tip of him reaching so far back into me that the already darkened room turns black, save for the twinkling of pleasurable lights as they dance at the back of my vision. He does this every time, since the first time; making me feel things I didn’t know I could feel, drawing noises out of me that would otherwise be embarrassing - like that one, right there. His tongue finds my nipple and curls around it as he increases the pressure with each forward motion. That sound doesn’t even begin to cover how good he feels on top of me. Inside of me.

His breath tickles in my ears. I love how he talks to me in these moments, voice low and raspy as he battles with his own need, sentiments loving and seductive…even naughty, as he whispers delicious words that overwhelm me, making my body even more sensitive; words that roll through me like waves on the ocean. 

I'm so aware of the gentle force behind his thrusts, his thickness, his length. I feel surrounded by it, even though I know it’s surrounded by my slickness, my readiness. As he moves, it’s as if every inch of me is covered by more and more nerve endings and every goosebump on my body rises in attention. His hips linger a little longer right there. Yeah, he knows what he’s doing and … oh god...I struggle for breath, clinging desperately to him as he winds me up even tighter, but he’s still going strong. 

He’s always so strong.

My heart accelerates and so does his pace. He picks my hips up, and I feel his fingers firm against the skin there, holding my lower body in the air as he moves in earnest now. I don’t know how I’m going to survive this - his voice murmuring sexy words in my ear and his mouth teasing the skin around my neck and my jaw, the feel of his hair-roughened body as it moves eagerly against mine or the pleasurable friction as he rocks in and out of me, in and out, in and … _oh_ …

Clinging to him as my anchor, my back arches sharply against the assault he wages against my body. He holds onto me as if my weight is nothing, just as he has supported and encouraged me from the time we first commiserated on set. His strength has been my source of inspiration, his confidence in me has been astounding, the way he loves on me makes me weak and somehow, it fortifies me as well. 

Grasping ahold of any other coherent thoughts proves impossible. I feel myself giving in to crush of Blake’s body on mine, the ripple that’s become a wave that’s now turned into a tsunami of the best thing I’ve ever felt.

How does he do this to me?

I go stiff for a split second before I spill out, like milk from a carton, all around him. I lose control of my limbs, my breathing. My whole existence centers on the relentless clenching between my thighs and the release that makes my moans dangerously loud. My ears tune into Blake as he urges me on from above, and I feel him straining, holding back so that I can finish first. One of his hands sneaks away to take hold of one of mine, as it reaches blindly for something to grab onto.

Right now in my pleasure I’m so fragile, fragmenting like shattered glass, and as always, he’s right there, holding onto me, as strong as ever.


End file.
